dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Sprite
Sprites are special helpers to Heroes (somewhat like pets, such as Sage's) that can be found on various planets, being the main feature of the expansion Darkspore: Salute the Sprites. Mechanics Obtaining Sprites have genesis types and classes, as do Heroes. Destructors will have a 10% chance of dropping a sprite that is the same as their genesis type upon death (EX: Orcus can only drop a Bio sprite, but each class - Ravager, Sentinel, and Temptest - has a 1/3 chance of occuring). In Invasion, this is toned down to 8%, and in Apocalypse it plummets to a measly 3%. Workings *When a sprite is obtained, it is immediately added to the sprite roster. This is basically the "warehouse" in which all sprites upon finding automatically go to. Upon finding your first sprite, the sprite roster tab will appear in the bottom right part of the screen, showing you what sprites you have. *You can have as many sprites in your sprite roster as you want. *Once you get a sprite, after defeating the level, you can assign it to a Hero in which it will follow around and cause varying effects. **You can only assign a Hero one sprite. **If the sprite dies during a level, it will return to the sprite roster, unable to be used until the next level. **Sprites cannot be switched with other Heroes during a level. You can only change this after you have beaten the level. *A sprite's genesis type must match up with the Hero's genesis type. You cannot pair a Quantum sprite with a Necro Hero. **The Hero's class does not have to match up with the sprite's class; however, if they both have the same class (EX: Viper is paired up with Gexin, the Bio Ravager sprite), then the sprite's effects will increase (EX: A Ravager sprite that increases Dexterity paired up with a Ravager Hero will increase more Dexterity for the Hero than it would for a Sentinel or a Tempest). *A sprite obtained in Onslaught will have different effects than the same kind of sprite obtained in Invasion or Apocalypse. In Invasion, sprites take on a different look and may have a stronger effect on one stat, or gain a new positive effect. This goes the same for Apocalypse-obtained sprites. *Darkspore will not attack sprites unless the sprite gets in a certain range. **Captains and Destructors will ignore sprites regardless of range unless the sprite attacks them (only a few do this). *Sprites are like pets in the manner that you cannot outfit them with parts or equipment. *Sprites will have ranks the same as Players will have crogenitor levels. Upon fighting Darkspore with a sprite in use (using a Hero to fight that has a sprite), the sprite will slowly accumulate experience. When it gains enough, it will rank up. Upon ranking up, sprites may have their stat-affecting effects boosted, gain more health, or - rarely - obtain a new effect. The higher the current rank, the more experience it will take to get to the next rank. **The sprite rank cap varies between what difficulty the sprite was obtained in. ***Onslaught sprites have a rank cap of 30. ***Invasion sprites have a rank cap of 50. ***Apocalypse sprites have a rank cap of 85. **When sprites reach their max rank, they will give off a glow that varies in color depending on their genesis type. (Quantum sprites glow blue, Plasma sprites glow red, etc.) *You can name sprites by clicking on the sprite roster tab in the inventory. Once named, their name will float above their heads when in a level, along with their health bar. *When in Overdrive, sprites will double in both size and effect power. Uses Sprites are extremely useful for bumping up low stats, or adding effects to Hero's attacks that can clear away a lot of Darkspore quickly. Sprites are basically pets, except they can rank up and they are dropped by killing Destructors. Though it may take some farming to find one, once you do they can be very deadly. They work in PvP as well, not just in the regular levels. Sprite List *'Agi '(Plasma Ravager Sprite) *'Tyan '(Plasma Tempest Sprite) *'Hil' (Plasma Sentinel Sprite) *'Gexin' (Bio Ravager Sprite) *'Jiss' (Bio Tempest Sprite) *'Utol' (Bio Sentinel Sprite) *'Hao' (Quantum Ravager Sprite) *'Vorta' (Quantum Tempest Sprite) *'Kalin' (Quantum Sentinel Sprite) *'Fyo' (Necro Ravager Sprite) *'Otaz' (Necro Tempest Sprite) *'Vella' (Necro Sentinel Sprite) *'D3' (Cyber Ravager Sprite) *'Jalin' (Cyber Tempest Sprite) *'Galin' (Cyber Sentinel Sprite) *TBC Category:Sprites